


I Need You To Need Me

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl Cannon Divergence [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, In my mind Henry & Beth are BFF goals, angsty fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: Companion to my piece Oh, My Life Is Changing Everyday.Takes place a few weeks earlier and this time, it's Beth doing the pining. But she is much more in tune with her feelings.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Henry King Jr., Beth Chapel & Henry King Jr. & Yolanda Montez, Beth Chapel & Yolanda Montez, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore (mentioned)
Series: Stargirl Cannon Divergence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I Need You To Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the fic came from the song I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick, the title comes from it, too.

Beth was getting worried. She thought she was being so ridiculously obvious with her feelings for Rick, but the more time she spent with him, the more it seemed that Rick did not feel the same way. He had shown no interest whatsoever, and her heart was breaking. 

Henry poked Beth’s shoulder and broke her out of her trance.

“Earth to Beth,” Beth jumped slightly before turning to look him in the eye.

“What’s up?” She responded, reaching across his lap to grab a piece of popcorn and then popped it in her mouth. Henry swatted her away as he responded.

“You were daydreaming during the best part!” Henry whacked her bicep with the back of his hand. Beth put her hands up in surrender.

“Sorry…” Henry scoffed at her lazy apology.

“Don’t you dare pretend to be sorry. One, I know you aren’t, and two,” Henry smirked, “You were thinking about Rick. So you don’t really need to apologize to me? But you should apologize to Christopher Lloyd.” Beth rolled her eyes before training her eyes on the television. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lloyd, can you ever forgive me?” Beth pleaded with the screen. Henry nodded in approval, and the two fell into a short comfortable silence. Until Beth remembered what Henry had said about Rick.

“It’s so not fair that you can read minds.” Beth grumbled as she side-eyed Henry as he smirked and gently leaned over her until he was lying on top of her.

“I didn’t,” Beth could not handle this right now, so she sat up and pushed Henry up off of her.

“Shut up, I’m trying to watch the movie!” 

“Why are you telling me to shut up! You’re the one that started talking first!”

“SHHHHH!” Beth put a finger up to cover her mouth and then moved it to Henry’s, making him laugh and the pair began silently watching the movie again.

The next day, Beth was at the grocery store with Yolanda, trying to decide what to make Courtney for her birthday cake. 

“What’s her favorite kind of frosting, again?” Beth asked, looking up at Yolanda. 

“Chocolate cream cheese,” she responded, immediately. Beth smirked as she grabbed the powdered sugar and baking chocolate off the shelf.

“And her favorite cake flavor?”

“Funfetti.” Beth covered her mouth to hide the giggle, but she couldn’t hide it from Yolanda.

“What?”

“You’re just very obviously in love with her.”

“Just because I know her favorite cake and frosting doesn’t mean I’m in love with her.” Beth glanced at her skeptically, as she reached for the rainbow sprinkles. Yolanda sighed.

“Okay, fine, but I’m not the only love sick fool here.” Beth looked up, confusion in her eyes. Yolanda rolled her eyes.

“Don’t even pretend that you aren’t completely in love with Rick.” Beth felt the heat rise in her cheeks before she set her jaw and stood up straight.

“Who said that I wasn’t?” Yolanda looked at her with wide eyes.

“Excuse me?” Beth grinned.

“I never said I wasn’t in love with him,” she left her words hanging in the air as she turned and walked down the aisle, Yolanda stared for a moment, shocked, before hurrying after her friend.

“You’re willing to admit it so quickly, though?” Yolanda questioned as she caught up with Beth, who shrugged.

“It’s the way I feel, so what’s the point of denying it?” Beth spoke casually as she scanned the cooler for the cream cheese.

“But it doesn’t scare you?”

“Oh, I’m terrified, constantly,” Beth grabbed a few packets of cream cheese, “And I don’t really plan on telling him, but when he’s not around, why deny it? I trust you not to tell him.” Beth smiles at Yolanda, who smiles back.

“So I promise not to tell Courtney if you promise not to tell Rick.” Beth held her hand out to shake, and Yolanda returned it, beaming.

“So I guess we get to vent about being obvious and them being stupid,” Yolanda joked as the pair began the trek to the checkout line. Beth laughed before pushing Yolanda gently with her basket. 

The next day, Beth, with Yolanda and Henry’s help, was making the cake and some treats for the party. She shook her head as Yolanda ‘accidentally’ spilt some of the melted chocolate on Henry. He retaliated by dropping an egg on the top of her head. They began to laugh as they both grabbed a handful of powdered sugar nodded at each other, and threw it at Beth. She squawked as it hit her face before she opened her eyes and launched a handful of sprinkles in their direction. The food fight continued to escalate until the trio heard the door open. They stood frozen as Rick walked into the kitchen. 

His eyes surveyed the mess they had made before he let his eyes fall on Beth, who was the messiest of all.

“What the hell happened here?”

Beth shrugged her shoulders helplessly before Henry and Yolanda burst into a fit of laughter, they were soon followed by Beth. Rick could not be more confused, and Beth didn’t think much of it, but for a moment it looks like he was staring at her sadly. She calms down first and looks at the other two, hitting them both on the back of the head.

“We need to get cleaned up and you two need to finish making the frosting!” She scolded them and went over to the sink, grabbed a rag and began wiping her face off, before tossing one to Henry and Yolanda.

“Yolanda started a food fight.” Beth finally explained, smiling shyly at Rick. He returned the smile slowly.

“Henry started it! He cracked an egg on my head!” Yolanda broke the calm silence by whipping her towel towards Henry.

“Yeah, but you “accidentally” spilt that chocolate all over me!” Henry used air quotes to emphasize his point, and Yolanda whips him a few more times with the towel. He tries to duck and dodge but it doesn’t seem to work. Beth holds a hand up to her mouth and tries to stifle her laughs, before they both finally stop. The pair nodded at each other again, before they both took their rags and began whipping at Beth, who squealed and tried running around the kitchen. Beth hid behind Rick.

“Save me!” She squeaked from behind his back. He smiled back at her, making her beam up at him. He grabbed her towel from her and began whipping the other two with it. Beth’s heart fluttered at the sight of Rick coming to her rescue. Yolanda caught her and raised her eyebrows suggestively, making Beth blush. After a few moments they all calmed down. So Beth sets Henry and Yolanda to finishing up the frosting.

“Rick, you can help me make the beignet dough if you’d like, it needs to rise for twenty four hours.” Rick grins at the suggestion, he finally drops his backpack by the door before heading over to the sink to wash his hands. Beth holds up a pink frilly apron when he makes his way over to her and looks at it curiously.

“You saw what we looked like when you got here, you’re definitely going to want this,” she spoke before walking around and slipping it over his head. She took a deep, shaky breath before reaching around his waist and pulling the strings back. She tied them in a nice bow before gingerly placing her hands on his hips to spin him around to face her again. They stare into each others eyes for a few moments, neither taking a breath. She finally takes a breath before she lets out a howl of laughter, making Henry and Yolanda’s heads spin, they then both joined her. Rick’s face turned a very bright shade of red, before he smiled hesitantly.

“Guys, come on…” He fiddled with one of the ruffles on his shoulder as Beth began to catch her breath.

“I’m… I’m sorry, you just…” she giggled a few more time, “You look so cute!” Beth didn’t think it was possible for Rick to get anymore red, but he did, and she felt her heart swell in her chest before she turned and glared at their friends, who were still shaking from laughter. The look on her face, though, shut them up real quick. The pair then went back to making sure the frosting got properly mixed. 

Beth turned back to Rick, a comforting smile on her face, she gestured at him to follow her. She brought him to the other side of the kitchen and began reaching for a pot that had somehow ended up on the top shelf. When it became clear she could not reach it, Rick took a step closer, lifting it up with ease, bringing it down to the counter in front of them. Beth turned to thank him, and suddenly became acutely aware of how close he had come to her. She looked up into his eyes and they stood like that, staring at each other, for longer than either could count. Beth felt herself leaning into him, and she could swear that he was leaning towards her too. Suddenly Yolanda’s giggle cut through whatever spell had fallen over them and they jumped apart, looking anywhere but at each other. Beth felt her heart speed up as they turned towards the counter and began to work silently side by side. Each very aware of the other’s presence beside them.

Beth sighed sadly as they worked silently side by side for a few moments. She sighed as she looked up, begging for Rick to feel the same. 

‘Please, it’s all I really want.’ She thought as she glanced over at Rick’s face, scrunched in frustration as he measured out the ingredients. ‘And I don’t know how much longer I can take this.’

**Author's Note:**

> The movie Henry and Beth are watching is Clue, to keep with my headcannon that Beth and Henry are major murder mystery story buffs.


End file.
